Half Breed
by Flyergen
Summary: “Kagome, you look at me and see more than a worthless half-demon.” Rated T because I'm paranoid.


This is my first Inu fanfic. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own InuYasha, because if I did Kagome and Inuyasha would have confessed their feelings for each other after the battle with the Thunder Brothers. And Kikyo would have never been resurrected in the first place!

Without further ado, I give you Chapter Uno. Ha! I speak Spanish now.... sorta.

* * *

Inuyasha waited by the well, impatient and anxious as always when she left. His fingers drummed madly on the wood and his ears were perked for the faintest sound of her return. _Where is she?_ A few more taps and he was at the end of his rope. He jumped into the well without a second thought and a recognizable purring greeted him.

The half demon pulled himself up to find Buyo gazing at him curiously. Inuyasha hadn't been fond of cats since the panther demons, but he owed a lot to this particular feline. Without him Kagome would have never gone into the shrine that day and never travelled to the feudal era. He patted the cat affectionately in passing.

The weather was warmer in this time and Inuyasha thought about taking off the top half of his kimono (A/N I don't know what it's called. Sorry :/) as he walked to the house. The sacred tree caught his attention. It looked the same as it always did in this time, old bark and the split where he had been sealed so long ago. His clawed hand reached out to stroke the old tree. _You've seen everything, haven't you? When Kagome and I were separated you watched me in my time as you protected Kagome and her family in this one. _The smooth bark did not respond. The hanyou bowed his head in respect. _Thank you. _This time a sense of calm and safety emanated from the tree. Inuyasha strolled over to the house and bounded through Kagome's window with the greatest of ease.

Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha landed before her window, bringing with him the outside's scents. "Hey Kagome." Nonchalantly he plopped down on her bed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Keh."

"Come on, tell me." She leaned close enough that she could smell the musk coming off his bare chest. She sniffed once before glancing down to see his exposed abs.

"Kagome. Hello, Kagome." He waved his hand in front of her face. When they realized she was staring at his chest a twin blush spread across their faces and they quickly glanced away.

"It's...a....a...warm here," he explained while still looking at her desk.

"Ahuh," was her mumbled reply.

"This time is very peaceful."

Only when her complexion returned to normal did she dare to meet his gaze again. His golden eyes fell on hers, sparkling.

"Inuyasha, I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid you'll think it's silly."

Her hesitation perked his interest, "What is it, Kagome?"

"I've always wanted to watch the sunset from the sacred tree."

"Why would ya want a stupid thing like that?"

"Never mind then!" The girl made to storm off but he caught her by the waist. "Let me go!"But her protests fell on deaf ears.

He slung her gently onto his back and they launched themselves out the window to land safely on the ground. Without a word he vaulted into the tree limbs and to a high, but comfortable branch. She slid off his back but held onto his hand for support. Inuyasha leaned his back against the tree and pulled her onto his lap. Kagome tugged his arm lightly and he happily wrapped them around her small frame. She rested her hands over his and sighed deeply, snuggling closer into him.

_I love this old tree, _Inuyasha thought as he buried his nose in her raven hair, his sigh matching her own. She was surrounded by his warmth and he delighted in her scent as they sat in their paradise found up in that tree.

* * *

With moments like that you just have to go "Awwww."

This is Ted ()_() Please review or Ted will go blind and he won't

() ()

{. .}

see Frankie \/ coming to get him.

P.S. I'm sorry about the long wait on iGet Caught, I just haven't been inspired lately. I'll try to crank out a chapter over Thanksgiving break, though.


End file.
